Forever Seventeen, Forever Mine
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's Caroline's birthday and Tyler's going to make her forget she'll be Seventeen forever. Wrote 2012 just now posting. Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie, Elena, Matt and Damon
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forever Seventeen, Forever Mine**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's Caroline's birthday and Tyler's going to make her forget she'll be Seventeen forever.**

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creators of the show and the books. Tyler and Caroline of course hope you enjoy**

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

**Forever Seventeen, Forever Mine**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline sat down on her bed wishing that the day would just go away. She didn't want to celebrate the fact she would never get older. She was stuck at seventeen forever and the one person she loved so much wasn't here. It wasn't that they were broken up like most thought; he was just not here yet. The only thing she wanted to do was lay in bed with Tyler. He understood the pain she felt like staying in and forgetting today. He would forever be eighteen though an adult legally she would be in limbo not quiet an adult yet.

It was only five, but if she called he'd probably come, but he might be asleep too. She went over to the window about to look out, but she found something on the window seal. She smiled down already recognizing the handwriting to be Tyler's. She picked it up reading what it said before quickly getting dressed. She pocketed the note and went downstairs getting two bags blood putting them into thermoses. It was quick work before she got her jacket and keys leaving her mom a note.

She was glad none of her mom's deputies was out on the road because she was going faster than she usually did. She wanted to get to the cellar before anybody saw her going there. It wasn't like the entire town knew she wasn't thought to be staying away from Tyler. It was just Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric. Damon knew the secret because he'd walked into her house and bedroom without even knocking. She had to get between Tyler and Damon for few minutes.

Caroline knew that things were messed up, but nobody was going to tell her to get a new boyfriend. She wanted Tyler and she was going to be with him. She parked her car beside his truck getting her bag she had also packed. She locked the doors heading towards the cellar hoping that maybe he could know what she was thinking. She wouldn't mind if he was already naked waiting for her, but that might be bad if they wanted to eat first.

She just hoped that it was Tyler and not somebody playing a horrible joke on her. She refused to believe that as she went down to the cellar that they had fixed up. It wasn't a bedroom, but it was perfect for the two of them. She sped down the stairs pushing the gate open, but before she could even get down the one little step she was stopped. It wasn't by anybody, but by what was there.

The entire cellar was lit up like it was daylight inside the room. There were tons of candles and a few torches all around. There was even a comforter in the middle of the room that had her favorite flowers sprinkled on it. She took in everything that was there, but she didn't see Tyler anywhere. She stepped down into the cellar all the way. She could smell strawberries and chocolate from where she was standing.

"Happy Birthday, love," Tyler said before he finally came into view. He had been standing just inside the wall that had been knocked down weeks ago. He wasn't naked, but he was standing there in only a pair of jeans. She smiled at him not able to move because she was so happy. Tyler moved towards her wrapping his arms around her waist, "What do you think, too much?" he asked.

"No, I love it all, including the note," she said tears forming in her eyes, "I woke up thinking today was going to be horrible," she said looking into his eyes, she had refused to give him up and she did what he asked, she was there for him. Being sired was not something he ever asked for and she couldn't abandon him when he needed her the most.

"I promised you that you would have the best birthday yet," Tyler said kissing her. He knew how upset she had been all week with today coming. He had heard about Bonnie and the others surprise for her, but they thought they had split up. It wasn't like he could just show up to that and he wanted to give Caroline a reason to be happy. He hated when she was sad because then he was unhappy too.

It was already killing him that he couldn't touch her during the day. Matt gave him dirty looks when he even said hi to her now. He never meant for anything to happen, he never once thought Klaus would try and kill Jeremy. He had gone back though; he was the one that was hit by the van. He was faster than Alaric at getting to Jeremy.

It had hurt three times worse than turning, but he'd recovered quickly. Caroline had stayed with him that night even though he'd healed before he got up from the road. She was scared that he would die forgetting he was a hybrid too. She always treated him the same even when he'd been just a werewolf. She loved him that much more and he wouldn't have made it this far without her.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler pushed those memories away, right now was about Caroline not the rest of their messed up life. It was her birthday and it was going to be a great one. He pulled out of the kiss not wanting to, but they only had a few hours till school. He pulled something out of his jeans telling her he had gotten it for her.

Caroline watched as he pulled out the little black bag. When she saw the bracelet fresh tears came to her eyes. "It's beautiful, Tyler," she loved it and told him so, he had given her a necklace weeks ago that matched the color of it. She moved her hand over it after he put it on her wrist. He could tell how much she loved it. The way she was smiling and crying at the same time, he wished he could take every bad thing back that happened since he had been turned.

"Your beauty doesn't compare though," he said wiping away a tear drop before it could fall down her face. "I love you, Caroline, so much," it was the first time he had ever said it, but he meant it. He was in love with her and didn't know where he would be without her. She was the reason he was fighting what he was feeling. She was the reason that he was getting stronger every day and she was helping him break that damn bond.

"How is it you always know what to say or do?" Caroline asked looking up again. He could always make things better no matter how bad it got. Homecoming night had been a night from hell, but he had turned it around. He had taken her back to her house and they had spent the entire night in her bed making love. She didn't care about the dance anymore or the fact she missed what the others had planned for Klaus. The only thing that had mattered was being in Tyler's arms that night.

"I have you to thank for that, my love," he replied with a smile before taking her hand walking over to the make-shift bed. He turned the CD player on after they sat down, "I fixed every thing up last night and lit the candles this morning," he said watching her look around.

The song playing was the song she had sung to him last winter when he had planned on leaving, but stayed because of her. The other songs on the CD were a collection of their songs that she had made for the both of them. "I love it and the music too," Caroline said feeling a little nervous, but not sure why. It wasn't like this was the first time they had had sex. That had been the night last winter after he had showed up fixing to leave.

She had stopped him with this song and after talking for hours they had made up and had sex. She smiled when he opened the container of strawberries. They were her favorite fruit and they were the ones with chocolate sauce in the container already. She closed her eyes breathing in the smell before he fed it to her. She might only need blood to survive but she had to have this too.

Tyler smiled watching her enjoy the strawberries and chocolate. She already looked so much happier than when she arrived. Her smile was meeting her eyes and it wasn't forced like it was around her friends. He put the leafy part of the strawberry down replacing it with his lips against hers. She tasted good like always.

"Food afterwards," Caroline said moving her hand up his arm, "Make me forget I'll always be seventeen," she said wanting so badly to add for him to take her away from this place. There were so many things she wanted to forget, but it wouldn't be possible to forget them all.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He pulled her shirt over her head before tossing it somewhere in the room. The candles and torches gave off plenty of light. Their enhanced vision was also helping, but he could be blind and still sense her. "Your wish is my command," he said moving down to her neck kissing it and licking loving the sounds of her whimpers. His hand brushed over her breast and she gasped at how just the light touch was making her even wetter.

Caroline moaned trying to get even more friction, but when she did he move so she couldn't get what she wanted. "Tyler," She groaned before his lips were against hers again, kissing away any other words. He was going to take his time and she knew it by the way he was moving slow now. She asked him to make her forget and he was going to. She smiled as he moved his hand up under her skirt going near, but not close enough to where she wanted him to be.

"I'm in charge, Caroline," he said drawing out her name against her ear, "Don't make me get the chains," He grinned because they were used for something else now that he didn't turn during the full moon. He heard her breath hitch even though neither one of them needed air any more. "The birthday girl chained up at my mercy, I can already imagine it," he whispered choosing that moment to thrust two of his fingers inside her already soaking wet channel.

She couldn't even form words at the picture he was painting in her mind, she cried out bucking against him as his thrust his fingers inside of her. She hadn't expected that, but it was what she wanted, he always knew what she wanted. She wanted him forever and she would have him with her forever. She moaned gripping the covers below her as he started stroking her clit. She finally found her voice again crying out his name. He was moving slowly at first, then fast, and now it was at an inhuman speed.

"Let go love," he said kissing her neck at the spot that only he could find. He didn't have to say anything else because she was cumming. His voice alone could do things to her, he was hers truly hers. He grinned, hearing his name coming from her. He kissed his way down her body pulling her skirt down and off. He parted her folds darting his tongue inside licking from bottom to top. She was squirming under his tongue before he held her hips down.

"Tyler," she squealed as his tongue darted into her tight hole. There were some parts of his body that were still overly heated and his tongue was one of them. She tried to buck against him, but he was holding her hips down so she couldn't move. "No fair," She said between unneeded breaths of air.

He didn't reply to her with any words instead he used heightened speed to dart his tongue in and out of her. She was still trying to move without success as she felt the first trimmers of her orgasm start. She wanted him inside of her though and not just his tongue. She just couldn't form the words to tell him what she wanted. She took hold of his shoulders trying to pull him back up to her, but he was stronger now.

"Cussing in French won't get me up there," Tyler said looking up at her his devilish smile planted firmly on his face. He moved back taking in her view; she was beautiful lying with nothing on and wanting him badly. He knew that she knew another language as well beside French and English. He wasn't surprised when she added hell in Latin.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was about to sit up when he moved from his spot up to her once again kissing her lips. He could kiss her all damn day if she would let him. "Don't leave me," Caroline said wrapping her arms around his neck, "Whatever happens never leave me," she pleaded before kissing him back. She couldn't risk loosing him, he was all she had going right now that was good.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, Caroline," He said kissing her as he slid into her with a groan; she was so damn tight, always tight. He loved how she fit him just right, not to big or too small, just his size. She moved her hands down his back sinking her nails into it. The pain mixed with pleasure was almost too much, but he refused to cum this early. She would tease him for sure, but he could already tell she wasn't going to last long either.

They moved together slowly wanting the moment to last as long as it possibly could. He held her as close as he could without being one person. She clamped down on him causing him to become completely still. She wrapped her legs around him before letting him move again. He was moving faster now hoping to get her there when he was cumming.

"Tyler," she said his name so softly that if he wasn't right there he wouldn't have heard her. The way she spoke it was his undoing and she was already cumming around him. Caroline closed her eyes saying his name again as he kissed every inch of her neck and throat he could get to. "I love you," she added.

"I love you too, Caroline, I'll always love you," Tyler said back kissing her lips as he rolled them over so she was against his side. His arms around her not wanting to ever stop kissing her, she felt right in his arms like she was the perfect fit.

Caroline smiled hearing those words running her hand over his chest kissing him back. She had wanted to hear those words for so long, but she knew she couldn't rush Tyler. He loved her, that was a given, but saying them was harder for him than most. "I'll love you forever," she added to his always because that's how long they would live always and forever.

"Thank you for meeting me here, I couldn't let you stay depressed like last night," he said knowing that she had looked sad when he had left her bedroom. He had to put this together, other wise he wouldn't have left her side. "I wanted to give you one the best birthday's ever."

"Thank you for doing it, I…," she couldn't even finish saying what she had thought when he had left last night. It was too horrible to even think about right now and she refused to even think of the original hybrid right now. She wouldn't ruin her time with Tyler thinking about the bastard that turned her true love into a vampire too.

It wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking, he knew why, and he hated that she always thought he was going there if he left early. It wasn't always a stretch though, but he didn't know how to stop it. "I found something the other day and I got it at my house, I'll bring it to school," he wasn't going to endanger her and he was glad he found it.

"What did you find?" Caroline asked sitting up half way trying to get it out of him. She was giving him her best pout hoping it would work.

"A cure if you ever get bitten," he said before he started tickling her loving the sounds she was making.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Forever Seventeen, Forever Mine**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's Caroline's birthday and Tyler's going to make her forget she'll be Seventeen forever.**

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creators of the show and the books. Tyler and Caroline of course hope you enjoy**

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal**

**Forever Seventeen, Forever Mine Chapter 2**

Caroline never did show up to school instead she stayed in the cellar with Tyler and then they made it to his house and bed. She woke up still wrapped in his arms snuggled together. She could smell his natural scent with a hint of her own mixed in. She kissed his bare chest moving her hand down then back up as she felt him stirring.

"Afternoon my love," he said capturing her lips as she smiled up at him, "You sleep well?"

"With you beside me knowing you'd be here when I woke up yes, as always, I slept well," Caroline said moving so she was straddling his waist. She kissed him again moving her hands up to his and intertwining their fingers. "Now you promised to show me something after we got here, but we had sex," she stated moving back as he sat up wrapping his arms around her sucking her nipple into his mouth.

She gasped out holding his head to her and she felt so good with him loving her like this. It was never just sex, but it felt good to have him so close. She didn't have a chance to say anything finding herself on her back with him above her. His eyes were golden, but the love was still there, "I want you to be mine," he said kissing her neck before licking at where her pulse should be.

"Tyler," she said her voice shaking from the idea he was putting into her mind. He was asking permission and she didn't know what to say. She knew it was a risk, but she trusted him with her life and gave her answer without even thinking. She bared her neck to him even more and waited knowing there was a chance of death.

"I drink you drink," he said hoping that it would work, because he didn't want to hurt her ever again. He wanted to belong to her and if she belonged to him then maybe he would be free of the bastard. He kissed her neck before gently breaking the skin there.

Caroline moaned almost forgetting what he said as his fangs pierced her neck. It was something she couldn't describe as he drank from her. There was pleasure, mind blowing, cloud nine, and on top of the world pleasure. She could feel every thing that he could and she whimpered again before she started drinking from him as well. It was something she had never imagined it would be because she remembered when Damon had first bit her it hurt like hell, but this was wonderful.

She felt him entering her and she just clung to him as he made love to her, his fangs still inside of her neck, but it didn't hurt and he wasn't drinking anymore. She held him there as his tongue moved just below his fangs. She wasn't sure what he was waiting for but she could feel something, it was more someone though watching them. He wouldn't let her turn to see who it was, but she was too far gone to care as she felt her orgasm take over.

She dug her nails into his back smelling his blood as he continued thrusting into her. She could feel him drinking her down again and she passed out screaming his name. He lapped up the rest of the blood flowing from her neck. "You stay the hell away from her and me," he growled at the other person that had no right to be there.

First Stefan's stunt almost killing Elena and now Tyler had done the one thing that took away any bond he'd had over him. Klaus was pissed, he sped off slamming the front door, but it swung back open he shut it so hard. He couldn't win a damn thing tonight. Elena was only alive because he'd promised to get all the hybrids out of town. Tyler was no longer his and it pissed him off just as much as Stefan had done.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Hey beautiful," Tyler said watching Caroline stir before she snuggled into his side. It was almost nine and he knew that the others had plans for her. "You better get dressed before Elena gets in here," he kissed her neck before she looked up at him. "What, you didn't think I was the only fun today?" he asked.

"No, I mean yes, but why would Elena come here? You two and the others aren't speaking," Caroline said.

"It is your birthday Caroline and I kept you to myself all day mostly, they have to have time with you too," he explained kissing her. He was eternally grateful that she hadn't seen Klaus outside his bedroom an hour ago. What he had done had worked and he hadn't had to have the blood either. He'd claimed Caroline as his and the bond was broken. He hadn't done what Klaus told him to do; he hadn't ever wanted to hurt Caroline like that.

She smiled, "Are you coming with me?" she asked not really wanting to go without Tyler.

"Well see I got this invitation in the mail like yesterday to a birthday party, but you disappeared for so long," he said kissing her lips between each word because he couldn't resist her. She was so beautiful and it was like she was calling to him.

"Tyler if you do not get out here with Caroline in five minutes I will bring a water hose," Elena shouted from the top of the stairs. "You're mother said that the shower would attach one if I hooked it up in your room," she added.

"Oh my god, you didn't tell me she was here," Caroline said trying to find clothes but he had tossed hers around the room.

"Klaus must left the door open when he left in a hurry," Tyler said before she looked at him with eyes blown. "What, he saw us having sex, I bit you, had no affect and now I've claimed you as mine, and you bit me back, claiming me," Tyler explained the best he could before he added that it meant they couldn't be touched by another.

"Wait so you're free of Klaus?" Caroline asked before she squealed not even waiting for him to answer. She jumped off the bed and ran to the banister outside of his bedroom and shouted as loud as she could, "TYLER'S FREE OF KLAUS,"

"And now I'm going to be deaf too," Tyler said covering his ears because supernatural hearing was also sensitive when it was too close to a shouting person. "Baby you gotta get dressed because I don't want anybody seeing you naked, but me," he said trying to hand her clothes to her. He had gotten a pair of jeans and shirt from the drawers she had in his bedroom.

"I'm just so happy, you're free of him," Caroline said kissing him not caring about the clothes or lack of them.

"Caroline, love," Tyler said, but he gave up just letting her kiss him for a while longer until she realized where they were and who was downstairs. She took the jeans and shirt putting them on quickly since she had no other clothes and he'd ripped the shirt she'd worn that morning. She kissed him again before running downstairs dragging him with her.

"So we get you dressed and him naked, I don't get it?" Damon asked noticing right off why Tyler was trying to get out of Caroline's grip.

"What?" Caroline turned around and turned bright red, which she knew should be Tyler's reaction, but he was just speeding back upstairs in a blur. "Um, that would be my fault," Caroline said before Elena and Bonnie were hugging her.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," both girls said before Matt and Damon did as well. Caroline was surprised that Damon was here, but she could tell something about Elena was off. She would ask later right now she just wanted to enjoy her birthday; the rest of it at least.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was sitting on the Lockwood's front steps with Elena watching the moon. Bonnie and Matt had already left, but Tyler and Damon were cleaning up inside. "I didn't want to spoil your birthday with my drama, you seemed so happy," Elena said with a smile.

Caroline wrapped her arm around her pulling her close so she was leaning against her side, "I'm sorry about Stefan, I just wish that I could have cured him for you," she said.

"You found a way to fix Tyler's sire bond, you got him back," Elena said through her own tears, "I am glad because you two belong together,"

"I didn't figure it out," Caroline said, "He just bit me and I bit him back, he didn't know if it would work even had what Katherine gave Damon of Klaus' blood," she said still not sure who had given Tyler the idea.

"Ever who did is smart, I just want to go home to a warm bed and not move," Elena said wanting all of the vampire blood to be out of her system sooner rather than later. "Besides that it was a wonderful day,"

Caroline rubbed her back letting her cry not even realizing she was crying along with her, but not for the same reasons. Elena lost the love of her life; Caroline lost a brother figure and a friend. She died too soon was turned into a vampire and even before that was used by Damon. He was different now though ever since Stefan had run off with Klaus, Damon had become the knight in shining armor for Elena and not just her either.

He had kept them all safe, but mostly Elena, he had done every thing for Elena even let them talk while he cleaned up with Tyler. It wasn't a big mess, but they had moved some of the furniture to dance along with the cake and ice cream plates and bowls.

"Somehow things will work out again, Elena," she said because she knew what everybody knew, Elena liked Damon and Damon loved Elena.

"Thanks, Care," she said hearing Damon coming out of the house. She got up staggering from a little too much booze. She thought she was going to fall forward, but Damon caught her picking her up before she even started falling. She smiled snuggling against his chest, "Thank you," she said before closing her eyes.

"Take care of her tonight Damon, even if she tells you to, don't leave," Caroline said before she got up going inside already knowing that Damon didn't have to answer her to know he would. He was her Dark Knight, her savior in the night when all thought lost.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler picked Caroline up before she even got inside the house taking her up to his bathroom. He kissed her walking up the stairs glad that his mom was off somewhere doing something tonight. Her mom was home probably thinking she would be coming home, but he had at least another hour and half with her. He let her back down before helping her undress once they were upstairs. The bubble bath was just what she needed to finish her birthday out.

"You are a wonderful boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood," Caroline said as he helped her in the tub. "I'm glad I fell in love with you," she added as he got in behind her.

"I'm glad you always do the opposite of what you're told," Tyler replied remembering that she had once told him Damon ordered her to stay away from him.

"Not always because I had this talk with somebody and he told me to fight like hell for you," Caroline said holding Tyler's hand leaning against him in the tub. "Right before Bonnie fixed the ghost problem I got a visit, Mason told me not to stop fighting for you, to help you no matter what," she said turning and looking up at Tyler. She had never given up hope, but those words had kept her going. She couldn't give up on Tyler when he had never done that to her.

"I wish I had gotten to see him, talk to him," Tyler said, he hadn't trusted Mason at first, but he had before he had died.

"He didn't get much time to talk to me, but he talked to Damon the most, maybe one day you should ask him," Caroline said leaning back against him.

Tyler had to laugh, Damon and him actually talk he didn't see that happening any time soon. "He still hasn't forgiven me for the whole I accidentally bit him while I was turning after he said don't make me regret this," he doubted that Damon would talk about Mason and he was still pissed that Damon killed him, but the guy had changed.

"At least try Tyler, he might surprise you," she said closing her eyes. Today and tonight had been wonderful and she had forgotten all about being seventeen forever, but she'd never forget that she was going to be Tyler's forever. He had marked her as his and she'd done the same. Klaus couldn't hurt either one of them now and she was relieved. She fell asleep with him in the tub not caring about anything else.

"Happy Birthday," Tyler said smiling down at his girlfriend, he loved her so much and he had a secret of his own to keep. He had talked to Damon, but it wasn't about Mason, it was about what he'd done marking Caroline. He'd needed the blood in case, but it hadn't been needed after all. It had worked the way he had planned and he didn't have to worry about hurting Caroline ever again. "I'll give you those spankings later," he teased even though she was already asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
